


Worst thing

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Everyone is dead except Alec, Gen, I guess maybe Depression, I'm so sorry, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jace Joins Valentine, Jace is not a good Parabatai, M/M, Mentions of force feeding, Poor Alec, Sad Alec, This is a dark fic., Valentine wins, and Jace and The Circle people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies.





	Worst thing

Summary: The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies.

\------

Alec shivered, how long had it been? How long had he been there?

Part of Alec didn't care, couldn't bring himself to care. He'd stopped caring long ago. Stopped caring when Magnus had been killed.

The lock clicked open but Alec barely twitched, the manicles that wrapped around his wrists clanging together as he shifted away from the man who sat on the bed behind him.

A hand fell heavily upon his hip, halting his movement.

"You need to eat, Alec, if you don't we'll have to give you teh feeding tube again."

Alec didn't aknowledge the man, staring at the wall.

What did it matter if he ate, it would not bring Magnus back. But Alec would not be permitted to die, he did not get such a reward.

Not like Clary, who had almost succeeded in assassinating Valentine, not like Isabelle who had died with Meliorn and the rest of the Seelies when the Seelie Queen and the Seelie Realm was destroyed and burned to the ground. Not like Simon who had been killed as a mercy by Raphael when they had been dragged into Valentine's Base. Raphael had died from Valentine's experiments, hardly aware of anything but pain.

So many others had fallen as well, and Alec had fought to save as many as they could wiith Magnus and then... then Magnus had died... been killed.

Alec could still feel the pain in his heart when he'd seen his lover fall, could still feel the warmth that coated his arms and chest and thighs where Magnus' blood had soaked through his clothing, could feel the arms that wrapped around his chest and had pulled him away from a gasping Magnus.

And sometimes, on days like today, the pain that he felt in his body was eclipsed by the pain in his heart, the pain he felt inside formed by his Parabatai's betrayal, his physical pain from slowly killing himself somehow less than the emotional pain his Parabatai had caused when he had taken Magnus from him and refused Alec's wish to join him and the rest of his family, and maybe that was the worst betrayal of all.

But perhaps the saddest thing about betrayal was that it never came from one's enemies.

\--------

A/N: For whatever reason, brain washing or something worse Jace joins Valentine and they basically take over the world and kill most of the Downworlders and any who resist.


End file.
